Rukia's Gigai dilemma
by Shana-Tan2131
Summary: All Rukia wanted was some peace and quiet, but thanks to Urahara her soul is trapped in a broken gigai that makes her take the appearance of a child.WARNING STORY CONTAIN'S ABDL CONTENT DIAPERS AND MAY BE POORLY WRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm Friday morning , and a young orange haired half human half soul reaper was awoken to the feeling so something soft hitting his cheeks. Ichigo finally opened his eyes to find Kon, the annoying mod soul trapped in a stuffed lion's body in directly front of his face. "What the hell do you think your doing Kon? It's too early for this crap!" Ichigo yelled picking Kon by the head and throwing him full force into the closet causing it to shake.

The closet door opened up swiftly as a young annoyed raven haired soul reaper stepped out folding her arm's. "Yeah your right Ichigo it's too early in the morning for all this noise, every day it's the same thing I wake up to you two making a ruckus, CAN'T A GIRL HAVE A LITTLE PEACE AND QUIET?" Rukia screamed at the top of her lungs turning red in the face and breathing heavily afterward.

"Well out of me and Kon your the one who's been the loudest Rukia." Ichigo replied back in a slightly smart/ slightly annoyed tone.

Rukia growled and clenched her fist angrily. "Oh shut up! "Rukia yelled again kicking Kon at Ichigo, but Ichigo moved out the way allowing Kon to fly past him and out the window. Rukia went bach into Ichigo's closet and slammed the door behind her. She exited the closet a few minuets later fully dressed in her high school uniform and walked past Ichigo and jumped out his window landing on Kon. Rukia walked angrily down the street as she was on her way to school, "Ahhhh stupid Ichigo! All I wanted wanted was some peace and quiet, not having to wake up to him and Kon fighting every morning. It's drives me crazy it's makes me want to scream ARGGGGGGG!" Rukia yelled knelling down pulling her hair in anger.

"Is there something wrong Rukia?" A taller girl asked with carrot orange hair and two ice-cycles shaped hair pin on each side of the hair

"Oh Orihime good morning." Rukia said regaining her composure and forcing a smile.

"Rukia what's wrong you so pale, are you not feeling well?" Orihime asked placing her hand on top or Rukia's forehead so feel if the girl had a feaver. "Maybe you should go see the nurse when we get to school."

"Oh no I'm fine Orihime." Rukia throwing her hands up. "I've just been tried that all, the soul reaper women's club has been running long lately because our president, eleventh squad lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi won't let us leave until we all make her a snack to eat. When I finally get back to the real world its really late at night and I only sleep three maybe four hours at the most. Then to make matters worse that stupid Ichigo and Kon are always making noise in the morning."

"I see well a girl dose need her beauty rest, Rukia I've got the perfect idea!" Orihime cheerful said clapping her hand together. "Why don't you spend the weekend at my place it will be just us girls, and their will be no Kon or Ichigo to wake you up in the morning."

Rukia's mad scowl quickly turned into a smile."You really mean it Ohihime? Rukia's asked grabbing Orihime's hands.

"Yes of course Rukia what do you think friends are for?"

"Thank you so much Orihime." Rukia replied back parising Orihime as if she were a saint.

"Don't mention it Rukia, so do you want to meet me after school, in front of the school gates?"

"Sorry I'm supposed to take my gigai to Kisuke for some maintenance work, it hasn't been moving the way I want it to lately." Rukia held out her twitching hand trying to close it but found it rather difficult.

"Oh you mean Mr. Urahara, would you mind if I went with you? He has the most delicious candy in all the world." Orihime said using her arms to make a giant circle.

"Not at all Orihime I'd love it if you came" Rikia said before letting out a giant yawn.

"Maybe you should sleep in the nurses office, you look so pale the nurse really will think your sick." Orihime rubbing Rukia's back trying to comfort her.

"Yeah I think I will." Rukia said weakly.

* * *

Later that morning Ichigo walked into his class room with his trademark scowl looking around the class room. "Man where the hell is Rukia? First she storms out of my room, and now she's no where to be found."

"Good morning Ichigo." Orihime polity greeted him.

"Oh hey Orihime." Ichigo said with a slightly said cold tone.

"If your looking for Rukia, well she's sleeping in the nurses office."

"What is their something wrong with her? Is she sick?" Ichigo asked worriedly grabbing Orihime by her shoulders.

Orihime was shocked by Ichigo's sudden actions but realized that he was just worried about Rukia. Calm down Ichigo, Rukia's just sleeping because she isn't getting enough at night."

"Oh is that it? Ichigo said calming down. "Man don't scare me like that, you nearly gave me a heart attack Orihime.

"Oh I'm sorry Ichigo I did not mean to make you worry, I wanted to tell you that Rukia will be spending the weekend at my house so please do not be concerned if she dose not come home tonight."

"Oh well I guess it's ok." Ichigo said looking away. "Have fun I guess." Were Ichigo's final words before going to his seat.

* * *

It was now 3 pm and school was now over Orihime waited at the front gates for Rukia. Rukia shortly met Orihime looking slightly less pale as some color returned to her skin tone. "Oh their you are Rukia your looking a lot better then you did this morning."

"Thanks Orihime I slept the whole morning and went to afternoon classes so I'm doing a little better thanks to your advice."

"Then let's head over to Mr. Urahara's place to we could enjoy our super awesome fun weekend! Orihime cheered throwing her hands in the air.

"Yeah let's do that...Orihime." Rukia said flatly with sweat dropping from the side of her forehead.

After a short walk from the school Rukia and Orihime arrived at Kisuke's shop with Kisuke waiting out side to meet them. "Welcome Rikia, Orihime glad you could make it, why don't you both come inside." He said with a smug look on his face.

Both girls entered the shop and were seated at a table. "Here you go please have some tea" A small girl wearing a white shirt and a pink skirt with floral patterns and wore brown sandal's on her feet sat down three cup's filled with hot green tea.

"Thanks Ururu." Kisuke said taking a sip of his tea. "So what seems to be the problems Rukia."

"It's this Gigai Kisuke, I can't move in it properly." Rukia shows Kisuke her twitching hand.

With out a word Rukia feels something touch her forehead and her soul and thrown out of her gigai and land's on her back. "Hey why don't give me a warning before you do something like that!" Rukia yells now in her soul reaper form.

"This gigai look's like it's been through hell." Kisuke tells her bluntly but then smiles. "Oh well theirs nothing we can do about it now with all the stuff you've been through sense you met Ichigo it was bound to malfunction sooner or later. Come back tomorrow and your gigai will be as good as new."

"But what am I supposes to do, I can't stay in my soul reaper form until tomorrow?"

"You're right, hey Ururu you mind grabbing Rukia here a sub gigai out of the basement for me?"

"Yes sir." Ururu then scurried off to the basemant to look for the Sub gigai's. Urura look the countless boxes until she found a box the red tape sealing it shut reading "Sub Gigai's" As strong as Ururu was she had problems removing the tape, in the end she was able to get the tape to un-peeled and open the box. Ururu took one of the gagia's out the carried it up stairs. "Here you are." Ururu smiling handing the sub Gigai to Rukia.

"Thank you." Rukia riplied as she stood up and merged her soul with the gigai.

Kisuke noticed the peace of red tape stuck on Ururu's skirt and began to worry. "Ururu from what box did you get that sub gigai from?"

"A box with red tape sealing it sir." The girl replied

Kisuke's eyes shot out his head with fear. "Rukia Stop don't merge your soul with that gigai!" Kisuke yelled getting up trying to stop her but it was too late, Rukia had completely merged with the gigai.

"What's the matter-" Rukia's whole body pulsed, then waves of pain spread-ed throughout her whole body as she fell to the floor.

"Rukia's whats wrong?" Orihime asked trying to ease her pain by rubbing her back.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Rukia screamed as big burst of light her spirit energy left her body. Rukia's glowed so bright that it could not been seen as more of her spirit energy left her body until she had no more. Once Rukia's stopped glowing and the pain was gone she stood up to find Orihime in front of her.

"R-Rikia are you ok?" Orihime asked with a horrified look on her face.

"I'm fine Orihime but when did you get so big?"

Orihime reached in her school bag and pulled out a mirror and showed it to Rikia. "Rukia I'm not the one who's gotten bigger, you're the one who's gotten small. Rukia saw her reflection in the mirror and saw a smaller version of her self who looked at lease five of six years old.

"W-W-What happened to me?" Rukia yelled now freaking out.

"I'm sorry Rikia." Kisukesaid bowing in font of her.

"What do you mean you're sorry what did you do to me?" Rikia asked angrily.

"That gigai that Ururu gave you was a defect. That gagai drains the spirit energy of any soul reaper who enters it and shrinks the soul down to the size to a toddler, then creates a block keeping the soul from absorbing spirit energy."

"What? Then get me out of this thing now." Rukia demanding pulling the at the gagia's skin.

"No can do, if I were to remove your shrunken unstable soul from the gagia right now, you would surly die."

"Why would Rukia die Mr. Uarhara?" Orihime asking very concerned.

"It's like I said before, right now Rukia's soul is unstable because it shrunk down to child size, taking her soul out of the gagai would be like taking a fish out of water."

"So you mean I'm stuck like this?" Rukia's asked as she trembled with fear, her eyes were so wide that looked like they were dilated."

"No in due time your soul will adapt sooner or later, I'd give to two day's or so, after that I can safely remove your soul from the gigai. Once that happen's your soul will start to absorb spirit energy again and you will return to normal."

"So I'm stuck like this the whole weekend." Rukia looked like she was about to cry be was hugged from behind by Orihime.

"So cute!" Orihime yelled turning Rukia around and hugging tight smothering her with her breast.

"Orihime What are you doing?" Rukia asked gasping for air trying to catch her breath.

"But Rukia you really are cute, so cute it made me want to hug you." Orihime said smiling. "And where going to have so much fun this weekend just you and mw ok."

"Yeah but-" Rukia was about to speak but was cut off by Kisuke.

"There's nothing that can be done right now Rukia, by Sunday night your original gigai will be fixed and this will all seen like a dream."

"Guess I have no chioce then" Rukia said as she sighed heavily but was grabbed and pulled by the hand by Orihime.

"Come on Rukia lets go start our Super fun awsome weekend! yaaaaaaaaaaa!" Orihime cheered as she dragged Rukia out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Orihime and Rukia walked down the streets hand in hand as they were heading to Orihime's apartment, Rukia was silent the whole way as Orihime could still feel her hand shaking from fear. "Rukia please try not to worry so much ok, Mr Uarhara said theirs nothing to worry about and on Sunday night this will all seem light a funny dream." Orihime trying to laugh it off.

"I'm sorry Orihime but this seem's more like a nightmare." Rukia said turning her head trying not to look Orihime in the eye."

Orihime was pondering to herself thinking of a way to cheer Rukia but nothing came to mind. "So Rukia what do you want to do when we get back to my place, we could watch TV, play video games, do each others nails, braid our hair and other fun things." Orihime's voice began to crack as Rukia felt a tear drop hit her hand.

When Rukia looked up she saw Orihime's face was full of tears that were sliding down her cheek's and dripping off her chin. "Orihime what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry Rukia I did not mean to start crying." Orihime managed to get out before falling to her knees. "It's just that your here sad and probably scared and I don't know what I can do to make you feel any better."

"Orihime no, it's my fault for for being depressed and all, but look I'm all better now see." Orihime looked up and saw Rukia making a goofy smile on her face at made her giggle a little. "I'm sorry Orihime here you are trying to make me feel better and I made you cry. I'm really am a horrible friend aren't I?"

"No Rukia please don't say that, your one of my best friends in the world and nothing can ever change that." Orihime said embracing Rukia in a powerful hug. When Orihime loosened her grip Rukia was slumped over Orihime's shoulder. "Rukia?" Orihime called her name but Rukia's head then slumped back with her eye's rolled in the back of her head with her mouth wise open. "Oh no Rukia what's wrong? Are you ok, speak to me!" Orihime yelled shaking Rukia, trying to her to respond."

"Orihime, your stronger than you look aren't you?" Rukia asked coming back to life trying to get back the air that was literary squeezed out of her. "I promise not to be sad anymore if you promise not to hug me like that again ok!" Rukia now hiding behind a a telephone pole shaking like how a puppy would look after getting yelled at.

The two finally reached Orihime's apartment. "Well here we are home sweet home." Orihime said letting go of Rukia's hand.

Rukia took a good look around Orihime's apartment, which was very girlish as it has Purple carpet, pink curtains with red hearts and many stuffed animal's lying around every where, but one particular stuffed animal caught Rukia's attention. It was a pink stuffed rabbit wearing a white dress and hat, underneath the dress was some white fabric that was sticking out from under it. Rukia walked over to where the doll was and pick it up to have a closed look, she turned the rabbit upside down and got a closed look at the fabric sticking out, it was a diaper, a white diaper with girly cutesy cartoon print on the front.

"Oh I see you found you found Usagi, isn't she cute?" Orihime asked patting the stuffed rabbits head.

Rukia's eye's sparkled as she starred at the rabbit with such intensity. "She's so cute Orihime!" Rukia pressing the rabbit against her chest and squeezing it with all her might.

"I forgot how much you loved rabbit's Rukia, but I'm glad you like it Rukia, it was a gift from Taski for my birthday last year."

"But why is it wearing a diaper Orihime, did they come with it?"

"No not really." Orihime said blushing. "I just thought she would look cute wearing them, so I went out and bought some then diapered her. It was a good thing I did because Usagi thanked me for it saying that she loves wearing diaper and that they were really comfortable."

"What!" Rukia looked at Orihime quizzically. "You mean she spoke to you?" Rukia asked excitedly while looking at the rabbit.

"No silly I slept with her that night and she talked to me in my dream, she told me she never wanted me to take her diaper's off and change her at lease once a week or else I would need them for bed or wake up in a wet bed every morning."

"Wow she really said all that?" Rukia asked totally unfazed by the threat Orihime said the rabbit made to her. "Do you still have anymore of her diaper's left Orihime?"

"Yes, I just bought a new package of diapers for her yesterday, the diaper she has on now is from that package. Why do you ask Rukia, you want to try one on because Usagi likes to wear them?" Orihime asked giggling.

Rukia's face turned bright red as steam came seeping from the top of her head. "Don't be silly Orihime." Rukia now throwing a tantrum. "Why world I want to wear those thing's there for babies" Rukia yelled turning away.

"Aw! I'm sorry Rukia, I did not mean to embarrass you like that." Orihime once again hugging Rukia from behind. Orihime looked down and saw that Rukia had a calm look on her face now and wondered. "Say Rukia do you like it when I hug you like this?"

"Yes I do Orihime, it's very comforting." Rukia her eyes closed smiling.

"Fine then, I'll hug you as many times as you want me to." Orihime said cheerfully standing up while still holding Rukia in her arms.

"Orihime what are you doing this time." Rukia asked slightly amused slightly nervous.

"I use to love it when my brother would always pick me up and carry me around all over the place when I was younger, we could be doing anything and out of nowhere he would just pick me up and want to carry me, but now I see why he liked carrying me so much, now that I'm carrying you I see that its really comforting."

"Well then I guess I'll let you carry me as much as you want to Orihime." Rukia snuggling up against Orihime's chest.

"Well it's starting to get late, so why don't we put our pajamas on. I ordered some pizza and it should be here soon, so let's start off this weekend with a big bang Rukia!"

"Sounds good Orihime but do you have anything that would fit me?"

"I have a kitty shirt you could you could sleep in, would you like to wear that?"

"Yeah that sound's comfortable to sleep in." Rukia putting on a nervous smile.

Orihime carried Rukia into her room and sat her down on the bed. Orihime then walked over to her closet and rummaged through it looking for the shirt she would have Rukia wear. "Here it is, this is the shirt I was talking about." Orihime held up a pink and white shirt the the picture of a smiling plush kitten on the front. "Now lets get your clothes off." Orihime walking towards Rukia.

Rukia was now scared because she felt a motherly but evil aura coming from Orihime. "It's ok Orihime I can dress my self." Rukia was now backing away as Orihime walked closer and closer towards her. Luckily the sound of the doorbell and the arrival of the pizza man saved Rukia from been forcefully striped by Orihime.

"Oh the pizza man is here, Rukia put this on and come eat ok." Orihime handed Rukia the shirt and left the room and went running to the front door.

Rukia took off her clothes and examined the night shirt before putting it on. The shirt was a bit over sized that fully covered one shoulder and fully hung of the other, and it's sleeves went past Rukia's elbows and the bottom went past her knees. After getting dress Rukia was about to walk back to the kitchen but noticed she was forgetting Usagi, so she walked back to Orihime's bed to look for it. Rukia first looked on top of Orihime's bed but could not find it."Maybe it fell under her bed." Rukia said to her self.

Rukia got on her knees and went searching underneath Orihime's bed and found not only Usagi but the package of diapers Orihime had bought for her yesterday, Rukia then thought to her self. "Usagi told Orihime in her dream that she loves to wear diapers and that their comfortable to wear, is it true, could these thing be that comfortable?" Rukia thought as she gulped taking one of the diapers out of the bag to examine it. She first rubbed her cheek against the soft outside material as the diapers baby-fresh scent entered her nose relaxing her. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to see what they feel like." Rukia fully unfolded the diaper and laid it down on the floor, then she took off her underwear and sat in the middle of the diaper laid back and brought the diaper up in between her legs without tapping the it up. "Wow this really dose feel nice" Rukia thought to herself as she was now even more relaxed closing her eyes lying on the of the floor next to Orihime's bed.

When Rukia opened her eyes again her heart skipped servile beats as she saw Orihime standing over her with a big smile on her face. "Rukia that's very bad!" Orihime said in a tone you would tell a child when they did something wrong. This caused Rukia to flinch, but Orihime then smiled again. "You should never try and wear a diaper with out first using baby-powder you silly girl." Without giving Rukia time to explain herself, Orihime held Rukia down with one arm and reached under her bed and pulled out the bag the package of diapers were being kept in, from the bag Orihime took out a bottle of baby-powder and a giant powder-puff. Rukia was speechless as Orihime sprinkled a huge amount of baby-powder on her privet area then used the powder-puff to spread the baby-powder all around her diaper area. Rukia tried her best not to laugh as the tickling feeling of the powder-puff glided across her silky smooth skin. Orihime then lifted up Rukia's legs leaving her butt in the air, and repeated the process with the baby-powder and powder-puff, but this time Rukia could not contain her laughter and began squirming and laughing furiously. "Come on Rukia hold still I'm almost finished." Orihime lowered Rukia's bottom back on the diaper and brought the diaper up between her legs this time taping it up.

Rukia was in a state of shock as her mind was trying to process what just happened. She was caught by Orihime trying on a diaper, and to make matters worse she was powdered by Orihime also. "Orihime I.. this isn't what is looks like." Rukia was trying to give Orihime a good explanation. "I did not really want to wear the diaper I just-." Rukia was then silenced when Orihime placed her finger against her lips.

"You don't have to explain anything to me Rukia." Orihime picked up Rukia and sat on the bed while sitting Rukia down on her lap. " I already knew you wanted to try the diapers on when I first asked you but you were way too stubborn to admit it. So I purposely hid Usagi under my bed knowing you would find her and the diapers. I knew you couldn't resist wanting to try one on, and once I caught you in the act and not giving you a chance to deny what you were doing I deiced to give you a little hand.

"So you mean to tell me that you set his whole thing up?" Rukia asked leaving her mouth hanging wide open from shock.

"Yep I set the whole thing up, and I had lots of fun watching you enjoy yourself as I powered your cute little bottom, especially with all that laughing you were doing just a few minuets ago, I thought it was just the cutest thing ever." Orihime teased Rukia as she continuously poked Rukia's stomach making her laugh.

"Has anyone ever told you that your more eviler that Aizen?" Rukia clenching her fist in comical anger.

"Only when I'm around you Rukia." Orihime said lovingly. "Now come on the pizza's here so lets eat before it gets cold." Orihime said carring Rukia out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**To all my readers please give me some reviews **

* * *

Orihime carried Rukia to the dinner table and sat her down on three telephone books so she could reach the table. When Rukia was sat down the first thing she noticed was how thick her diaper was. Her leg's were wedged apart and her bottom felt as if it were one or two inches off the books she was sitting on. "What's wrong Rukia?" Orihime asked sitting a slice of pizza down in front of her. "Is the diaper uncomfortable?" Orihime asked poking the soft material in between Rukia's tiny legs.

"No Orihime, their nice and comfortable just like Usagi said they would be." Rukia's voice was getting lower and lower as she spoke, she was still trying to get over the shock from being tricked and getting diapered by Orihime.

"Here take a bite of your pizza Rukia, it's really good." Orihime held the slice of pizza in front of Rukia's mouth as she bit into it.

Rukia eyes popped open as the taste of the pizza was indescribably good. "Wow this Pizza stuff taste great Orihime." Rukia then took a bigger bite from the pizza and missing Orihime's fingers by a centimeter.

Afraid that she almost accidentally got bitten by Rukia, Orihime sat the remainder of the slice of pizza down on Rukia's plate. "Rukia can it be that this is your first time eating pizza?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah." Rukia replied what her mouth still filled with food. "They don't have food like this in the Soul Society, and the only food I eat here is the food that Ichigo's little sister cooks."

"Well now that where spending time together, you can eat all sorts of different foods." Orihime said holding up another slice of pizza in front of Rukia.

Like the other slice Rukia took a huge bite from it and swallowed it quickly, this time Orihime knew when to move her fingers away so she would not get bitten by the shrunken pizza demolishing soul reaper.

After eating another slice of pizza Rukia was incredibly full as she rubbed her belly in comfort. "Rukia would you like some juice?" Orihime asked while cleaning the plates from the table.

"Juice?" Rukia asked quizzically." Oh you mean that sweet water Ichigo always gets for me at school, yes I would like some." Rukia said. Rukia wanted to get down from the chair but because of the books she had been sitting on Rukia was pretty high up and was debating with herself if she wanted to risk the jump or not. Rukia decided to jump and landed on the feet but then lost her balance thanks to the thickness of the diaper and fell back landing on the diaper rump. Rukia looked up and saw Orihime standing over her again.

"Rukia you shouldn't do dangerous thing like that you might get hurt next time. Orihime playfully scolded. Orihime picked Rukia and carried her to the kitchen and sat her on the counter while Orihime dug through the cabinet look for some cups.

Rukia looked up and saw something round and had a rubber piece sticking out from it." Orihime what"s that thing up their?" Rukia asked pointing.

"This thing? It's a bottle." Orihime said handing it to Rukia."This is what kids who wear what you wearing around you waist drink out of."

"You mean babies drink from this right?" Rukia said annoyed." But I thought babies drink from their mother breast?"

"Yes that is true, but in this day an age babies need more than just milk, so people invented a way so babies could drink other liquids but in the same manner as drinking from the breast.

"Wow you humans sure do make some interesting things!" Rukia said completely amazed. "So dose this rubber part act as the nipple where the baby drink's from, I really don't see how anyone can drink from this thing.

Orihime giggled at Rukia's clueless-ness. "Here then let me show you then."Orihime said taking the bottle from Rukia and filling it up with fruit punch flavored juice. Orihime then screwed the top back on the bottle and stuck the nipple of the bottle into Rukia's mouth, Orihime then squeezed the bottle allowing the juice to squirt into Rukia's mouth as she started to drink from it. "You see Rukia all you do is keep sucking on the rubber part of the bottle and the liquid will come squirting into your mouth." Orihime picked up Rukia and carried her to the couch and lied Rukia across her lap as she continued to drink from the bottle until it was empty. "So how was your first time drinking from a bottle?" Orihime asked picking up Rukia and placing her over her shoulder.

"I-it was really hard to drink from that thing." Rukia said out of breath. "It took every thing I had just to get a little juice out of this contraction." Rukia took the bottle and threw it on the couch.

Orihime giggled again. "Maybe you just weren't doing it right." Orihime said as she started to rub Rukia's back.

"Well maybe you can tell me how-" Rukia stopped when she felt some pressure in her stomach, and was slowly rising into her chest. "Orihime I-" Rukia said as the pressure got more intense by the second.

"It's ok Rukia just let it go." Orihime said she kept rubbing Rukia back until she let out a giant burp along with a little drool.

"Y-you mind warning me before you do that next time." Rukia said breathing heavily with her head on Orihime chest.

"Sorry Rukia, but that's what a mommys dose to her baby after feeding them a bottle." Orihime said still rubbing Rukia's back trying to help her catch her breath.

"I did not know being a baby in the human world was so complicated, they such thick diapers that you can't walk properly in, and they drink from a devices that is hard to drink from."

Orihime giggled again buy suddenly became serious. "Hey Rukia, I hope I'm not forcing this forcing this baby stuff on you or anything? All of this is cute an all, but if it's too much then we can just stop right now ok."

"Don't be silly Orihime!" Rukia exclaimed. "You've been answering all my silly question all night and letting me experience them first first hand, So to answer your first question no I don't think your forcing this baby stuff on me. It's thank to you that I'm not freaking out right now because my soul is trapped in this stupid gigai. I am also grateful to you for letting me stay here when I was having problems at Ichigo's house. " Rukia said then letting off a long yawn.

Orihime now was satisfied with Rukia's answer."Looks like babies getting now sleepy isn't she?" Orihime looked down and saw that Rukia was snoring softly. "I guess we could start our super happy fun weekend when you wake up in the morning Rukia." Orihime picked Rukia up and carried her to her bed room and placed Rukia down in the bed and covered her up. Orihime who had forgotten to change out of own clothes because she was dealing with making Rukia comfortable went over to her dresser and pulled out a long light pink nightgown and removed her clothes and replaced them with her sleepwear. She hopped in the bed with Rukia and fell asleep with her arm's wrapped around Rukia.

Rukia woke up in the middle of the night to the feeling of Orihime's long soft hair in her face and her arms wrapped around her entire body. Rukia thought to her self. " This feel good, been snuggled up next to Orihime like this!" Rukia then tried to tuck her body closed to Orihime's, when she felt Orihime's hand slide past her stomach causing a tickling sensation in the stomach and that made her jump and giggle at the same time.

"I'm going to get you, and I'm going to eat you up!" Orihime said in her sleep.

Rukia was softly laughing at to herself. "I wonder what kind of silly dream Orihime's having?" Rukia then felt Orihime slowly flexing her finger across Rukia's stomach slightly tickling her again, but this Rukia could resist laughter as she could not get away from Orihime's grip.

"Is she doing this on propose?" Rukia asked trying to pry herself from Orihime's grip, but she was in a real bind because she did not have the strength to move Orihime's arm's and the thickness of her diaper kept her leg's from moving the way she wanted so she could get free

Orihime woke up from hearing Rukia's laughter. "What's so funny Rukia?" Orihime said rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Whats wrong? You were having some strange dream and tickling me in your sleep that wrong." Rukia said.

"Hehe! I sorry Rukia, I tend to cling to things in my sleep, that why I always sleep with Usagi or any of my other stuff animals."

Rukia let out a sigh and smiled. "You know Orihime, you have that sweet and innocent side to you where know one can stay mad at you for long, but it's a good thing you stopped when you did or I would have had an accident."

"Well you don't have anything to worry about Rukia, that's what your diaper is for silly." Orihime said poking Rukia's diaper. "Now let's get you changed!" Orihime said happily.

"Changed? But I didn't-" Rukia looked down and saw her diaper was discolored in the front. "But wait, when did I?" Rukia asked shocked.

"It must have happened when I was tickling you in my sleep, you were probably laughing too much to even notice that you'd had wet yourself. "Orihime reached under her bed and took out the bag with the diapers and took out a small changing mat and spread-ed across her bed, Orihime then lied Rukia down on the mat and untapped her wet diaper.

"Orihime it's ok I think I can change myself!" Rukia said in a low tone blushing.

"Oh and I thought you were going to say 'not another diaper', but I guess you really do like wearing them don't you Rukia?" Orihime said as she used the baby-wipes to wipe Rukia privets.

"No that not what I-" Rukia was cut off when Orihime shoved a pacifier in Rukia's mouth.

"Now this what mommies use on babies when they get fussy." Orihime then took the baby-powder and sprinkled some on Rukia's privet then took the powder puff again and used it to spread it across Rukia's diaper area and repeated the process on her bottom also. Rukia was in heaven when the wonderful smell of the powder entered her nose, she no longer wanted to fight Orihime, she lied their with her eyes closed involuntary sucking on the pacifier Orihime had put in her mouth.

"I love that scent it smells so wonderful." Rukia thought to herself as her bottom was lifted in the air and a fresh diaper was slid underneath, the diaper was brought in between her legs and was tapped up tightly. "Thank you Orihime." Rukia said blushing again.

"No need to thank me Rukia I enjoyed it. Orihime said smiling. "You see I always wanted a little sister of my own to take care of so I use my doll's as practice."

"You wanted a little sister Orihime?"

"Why yes Rukia, sense I live alone It get lonely by myself and I would always daydream about having a little sister to play with."

Rukia crawled over and laid her head down on Orihime's lap." Well you have one until this weekend it over with ok Orihime."

"I know Rukia and your a little cutie." Orihime said picking up Rukia and hugging her. " Lets get back to bed, the sun won't rise for another couple of hours." Both girls lied back in the bed the quickly fell asleep again.


	4. Chapter 4

**To all my readers sorry this took me so long to release, but fate would have it that I would dislocate my right arm playing basketball and I'm right handed. SO until my arm heal's I won't releasing any new chapters for a while. please leave some reviews.**

* * *

It was a warm and sunny Saturday morning at 10:00 am, Rukia had just woken up to the fresh smell of food being cooked from the kitchen. She got out of bed and walked out of Orihime's room and in to the kitchen where Orihime was in front of the stove cooking breakfast.

Orihime quickly noticed Rukia's presents behind her and turned around with a smile on her face. "Why good morning sleepy head, did you have a good nights sleep last night?"

"Yes I did Orihime, it was the best night's sleep I've had in ages." Rukia stretched her limbs.

"Well that's good to hear." Orihime walked over to Rukia and picked her up and placed her in the same spot she ate last night, on top of the three telephone books. "This morning we will be having an American style breakfast, bacon, scrambled eggs and toast." Orihime said sitting down a plate with a plastic fork and knife in front of Rukia."

Rukia looked at her food in confusion not knowing where her food came from. "I've never eaten this kind of food before, where does it come Orihime?"

Orihime placed her index finger on her chin thinking of a good answer to give to the clueless soul reaper." Well how should I put this, eggs comes from chickens when they lay them and bacon comes from the belly of pigs."

"Oh I see." Rukia picked up her fork and scooped up some egg and ate it. Rukia's face glowed with amazement and words could not describe how good the food was. "It's good!" Rukia said as she began to woof down her food.

Orihime smiled nervously at the sight of how fast Rukia was eating and getting food all over the place like an actual child. "Rukia I'm glad you like the food but please slow down or you'll get sick, the food's not going any where."

"But it's so good, even in the soul society meat and other food that comes from animals is very hard to come by so I don't eat it very often." Rukia had just finished scarfing down her egg's and devoured her bacon and toast in an instance.

Orihime walked up to Rukia with bottle full of orange juice and with one arm she lifted her up and carried her over the couch. Rukia was sat down on Orihime's lap and her head back on leaned Orihime's soft chest which felt like pillows against Rukia's head. Orihime wrapped one arm around Rukia's waist and used her other arm the hold the bottle up so Rukia could drink from it. "Hey Rukia what do you say about going to the mall or the shopping district, it a lovely day outside and it would be a waist to spend it inside."

"Uhm!" Rukia said muffled through the bottle.

"Great maybe we could invite Tatsuki and our other classmates also, how dose that sound?"

Rukia titled her head all the way back and gave Orihime the thumbs up sign as she continued to drink from her bottle, after finishing her bottle Rukia was turned around and placed over Orihime's shoulder and was burped.

After a quick bath and an Ok from Tatsuki both girl's were back in Orihime's room looking for some clothes to wear, for their girl's day out. Orihime reached under her bed and took out the diaper's for Rukia, but these diapers looked different. "These don't look like the diapers I usually wear Orihime, they looked like puffy underwear!" Rukia said as she examined them.

"Yes Rukia I know, but the diapers you usually wear are far too thick, and it will difficult for you walk in them so I'm having you wear pull-ups instead. Their just like diapers but instead you can pull them up and down just like you could if you were wearing regular underwear so that way it would be easier if you have to use the bathroom."

With all that said Rukia was lotion-ed from head to toe using baby-lotion and had her privet's area and bottom powdered by Orihime using the powder puff which she received some giggles from Rukia thanks to the tickling feeling of the powder puff against her soft and sensitive after getting out of the bath tub. A fresh Pull-up was then slid up Rukia's legs and around her waist and than a soft pat to her behind which made her jump.

"Hey Rukia I was thinking, sense you always wear dresses in the human world why don't we go for a different approach for you in clothing." Rukia nodded then Orihime dressed her in some light pink short's showed off her slenderer legs and thighs and a white short sleeved shirt with picture of a chubby cat that showed off her arm's and a pair white sandals for her feet.

Orihime dressed her self in a blue mini skirt and a white sleeveless shirt and a pink heart on the front showing off parts of her body that would make boy's drool, and wore a pair of brown boots on her feet. Orihime then took a pink bag and filled it with a couple of pull-ups, diapers, wipes, powder, lotion and other baby supplies, she grabbed Rukia by the hand and both of them were out the door.

Orihime I just noticed, what if somebody sees me and asks why I'm wearing a Pull-up." Rukia asked blushing.

"Don't worry Rukia no one should see your pull-up and plus your so small you could easily get mistaken for a two of three year old so there no need to worry."

"Yeah but I don't know if I should be happy or upset about that" Rukia said flatly, she knew the first thing she was going to do when she got out the that gigai was to kill Kisuke Urahara.

* * *

"Ohhhhhh! She's late, my little Hime's late, what could she be doing?" The red head open lesbian said.

"Jeez Chizuru will you chill out already! We all know when Orihime dose not take her time doing things, things tend to go wrong." the short haired tomboy replied.

"But Tatsuki, didn't Orihime say she was bringing some one with her? Maybe she has to stop and pick the person up or something." The short brown haired asked.

"This person better not be another girl, or a boy of that matter Michiru." Chizuru growled. "I swear if that person has his or her hands on my little Hime I'll-" Chizuru stopped when Tatsuki slammed her fist into her stomach knocking the wind out of her and fell to the ground.

"Will you shut-up, your making a scene." Tatsuki then started to stomp out Chizuru while she was still on the ground.

"Hey guy's sorry I'm late!" Orihime running up to the girl's.

"Don't worry we just got here our selves" Tatsuki said.

"Awww! and who is this little cutie standing behind you?" Michiru said as she was trying to get a better look at Rukia who was hiding behind Orihime's legs.

"It' ok don't be shy." Chizuru grabbed Rukia by the hand and dragging out into the open.

"So Orihime who's the kid?" Tatsuki asked

"Oh she's my neighbor's daughter, her mother had some errands to run and asked if I could watch her for a few hours so I said yes said yes."

"Wow she's so cute, I want her!" Chizuru said hugging Rukia from the side.

*Pow* Tatsuki hit Chizuru over the head knocking her on the ground again. " Heel girl, she a little kid not a doll so keep your hands off." Tatsuki had her food planted in the back of Chizuru's head. "So what's you name?" Tatsuki bending down to eye level with Rukia smiling.

"Rukia." She answered with out thinking.

"Wow what a cute name" Tatsuki said. "You know we have a girl named Rukia in out class also, could you be related?"

Rukia knew that she had to put her acting skill's to the test in order to fool the other girls. "I grow up in a pwace wit lot's and lot's rats and only eat foods this many times a week." Rukia held up two three fingers as she was really talking about her old life in the seventy eighth rukon district with Renji before becoming a soul reaper, she had fake tears in her eyes. "But mommy adopt me and and take me home with her, and big sister Orihime take care of me when mommy's at work."

"Awwwww! You poor thing." Michiru and Chizuru said hugging Rukia at the same time.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki tapped her on the shoulder. "I'll let you explain all this to me some other time ok." then walked into the mall.

Orihime got nervous and went after her. "Tatsuki wait what do you mean by that?" Orihime asked.

"I know that she has something to do with Ichigo running around town with a black robe, and giant sword on his back, but I'll play along for now."

"Hey are you two coming or not?" Chizuru asked getting impatience.

While in side the mall Rukia was amaze of how big the place was and how many store and people were in it. "So Rukia what store do you want to go into first?" Michiru asked first.

Rukia looked all around the mall until she saw a store that caught her eye. It was a girl's toy store with a Pink and white neon sign on the outside. "Do you want to go in that one?" Tatsuki asked pointing at the store Rukia was looking at. Rukia shook her head without responding.

The inside of the store was fill with mountain's of stuff animal's and toy. Rukia's eyes went wide and she lit up like light bulb when she saw different colored stuffed rabbits wearing cute pink dresses and other clothes.

Orihime and the other girl's had time keeping up with Rukia because the store will filled with kids her size running back and fourth bumping into one another and into the older kids. Rukia eye's jumped from shelf to shelf looking at all the other rabbit toys and accessories when one caught her eye.

"Orihime Look at this!" Rukia held up a white hair band with a pink smiling rabbit's face on the left side.

"Wow that's so cute." Orihime said taking the hair band from Rukia to examine it. Orihime placed the hair band on top of Rukia's head and smiled. "That looks great on you Rukia, do you want to get it?"

Rukia nodded in excitement and let Orihime walk up to the cashiers desk to pay for the item.

After a couple of hours the girls had been to every shop on the first floor and was heading to the second floor, but Orihime noticed Rukia had stopped walking and she tighten her grip on Orihime's hand. "Hey Rukia what's the matter, you look like you've just seen something wearied?"

"The stairs... their moving!" Rukia pointing looking shocked.

"Yeah Rukia that's called an escalator, it for people who don't like climbing stairs."

"Where not going to ride that thing are we?" Rukia asked getting more nervous.

"What's Rukia wrong theirs nothing to be afraid of, it's just going to take us up all the way to the second floor."

"No way!" Rukia protested. "I've never rode on one of those thing's before, and it looks like a moving spinal-cord of a hollow."

Orihime was practically dragging Rukia who was putting up a major fight until Orihime let go of Rukia's hand and scooped her up into her arm's."Come-on I'm going to show that theirs nothing to be afraid of." Orihime stepped into the escalator and went upwards to the second floor with Rukia hanging on for dear life. "Rukia you don't have to be so scared I'm right here holding on to you, so can you please loosen your grip no my neck?"Orihime said said trying to get as little air she she could

Rukia unknowingly was squeezing the life out of Orihime, she was more that ready to quickly get off the maniacal moving staircase. As soon as Orihime stepped of the metal platform Rukia jumped from Orihime's arm and landed on her feet then fell back on someone else feet.

"Rukia are you ok you shouldn't have-!" Orihime stopped after seeing the man's face. Rukia looked up and also became shocked.

"Rukia!" The man spoke in a cold voice.

"B-brother!" Rukia answered back still staring at the captain of squad six Byakuya Kuchik.


	5. Chapter 5

Rukia looked up at Byakuya's cold stair as he examined her from head to toe looking for and explanation for her current state. "Rukia what happened to you?" Byakuya reached out to touch her but Rukia stepped back and hid behind Orihime's leg's with a horrified look on her face.

"Bother I...This is." Rukia was shaking struggling to get her word out to make a complete sentence.

"I'm asking what happened to you." He asked in a strict tone. "Why do you not answer me?" Byakuya reached out to grab Rukia from behind Orihime's legs when his wrist was grabbed by another person. "What do you think you're doing Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Knock it off Byakuya; you're causing a scene here." Byakuya looked around to see that people were looking at the group of teen's plus him. He could see people whispering in the background saying who know what about him, but he paid no mind to them. "Why don't we give Rukia a chance to explain herself first before flying off the handle?"

Byakuya snatched his hand away from Ichigo's "This dose not concern you Ichigo Kurosaki, this is between Rukia and I, now you and your friends may leave us now, I am no more in need of your services."

"Like hell this dose not concern me!" Ichigo said to Byakuya inches from his face, looking him in the eyes. "Can't you see that Rukia is trembling in fear right now because you're acting so impulsive?"

Byakuya looked Ichigo dead in his eyes with a killing glare. "I will not ask you again Ichigo Kurosaki, leave us."

"Why don't you make me then" Ichigo Taunted back.

Rukia stood there helpless as she watched Ichigo and her brother threaten one another, Rukia thought back till when Ichigo was almost killed by Byakuya, but even though Rukia knew that Ichigo could hold his own against her brother, the thought so two people she cared about to kill each other because of the predicament she was in tore her apart. "Stop it please both of you!" Rukia yelled. "Brother I'm so sorry to have caused you so much trouble, you too Ichigo I'm sorry to have made you worry." Rukia had tear running down her face and dripping down her cheeks as she took off running down the stairs and toward the door.

"Rukia, wait, where are you going?" Orihime yelled out to her.

"Rukia Stop!" Ichigo took off after her.

Rukia kept running until she reach the park, she periodically looked back to see if anyone was following her but she saw no one on her trail, she finally stopped at the playground where their were other kids playing. Rukia figured of she could blend in with other kids her size no one would find her right away.

With out looking in front of her Rukia continued to walk forward when she bumped into a man causing him to spill his soft served ice cream on the front of his mink suit. "Hey you stupid little brat watch where your going!" The man grabbed Rukia be her arm squeezing it with all his might.

"I'm so sorry Sir; I was not looking where I was going." Rukia was gridded her teeth trying not to scream out in pain as the man's grip on her arm was getting more and more intense.

"Sorry... Sorry ain't going to cut it you little snot!" The man jerked at Rukia's arm pulling her forward. "This suit cost me 50,000 yen, ($582.27 US Dollars) how do you intend on paying me back?"

"I'm sorry I don't have any money."

"Well that's too bad snot, your going to work off you dept to me!" The man jerked Rukia's arm again dragging her.

"Let me go, where are you taking me?" Rukia was struggling to free her self from the man's grip on her arm as it was losing its circulation and going numb.

"I have a friend who likes play with little girl's like you, I'm pretty sure you'll satisfy him-" Out of nowhere a foot kicked the man square in his face knocking him down.

Rukia looked up to see Ichigo standing over her. Ichigo walked over to the man lying on the ground and gave him a few more kicks in the face, out of anger Rukia ran up and gave the man one final kick to the grind possible ending his manhood, even Ichigo seem to flinch on how hard Rukia had kicked him. "Hey Ichigo I think I crushed something that like nuts he had hidden in his pant's, but why in the world would he hide food there of all places?"

With out a word Ichigo scooped up Rukia and carrying her off. Moments later Ichigo was walking back to a bench where he had left Rukia with two ice cream cones in his hands. Rukia reached out with one of her arms to take one of the ice cream cones from Ichigo, the two just sat their licking their cones until their was nothing left.

"So Ichigo, you're not going ask?"

Ichigo looked down at Rukia, she looked desperate for Ichigo to flood her with questions like what was going on and what happened to her. "What, what do you want me to ask you?" Ichigo said looking away looking like her did not have a care in the world.

"What do you mean ask me what?" Rukia was getting mad at Ichigo for playing dumb with her. "Aren't you going to ask me why I looked like a toddler?"

"Oh that, you were alway's midget sized, so I really could not really tell at first, but that I take a good look at you, you are a little smaller, now I guess your height matches those crappy drawings you always do." Fed up with Ichigo teasing her, Rukia balled up her fist ready to hit him when Ichigo continued. "I'm not going to force you to tell me anything, not until your ready to tell me yourself Rukia."

Rukia un-balled her fist and sat back down. "What is my brother doing here?"

"Byakuya came knocking on my door early this morning asking where you were, he had a concerned look on his face, I told him that you were staying at Orihime's house for the weekend. I think Kisuke must have told your brother what had happen to you, because I did not find out until I saw you looking like this."

"He was worried about me?" Rukia asked questionably but at the same time she was happy knowing that Byakuya cared enough to worry about her. "I have to go find him and apologize!" Rukia stood up to go looking for her brother when Ichigo lifted her off the ground holding her up by the back of her shirt.

"You're not going anywhere, or did you thing I wouldn't notice your arm is still hurting you from when that man grabbed you earlier."

"Come on Ichigo I'm fine it dose not hurt that much, Ichigo... Ichigo put me down already." Rukia began to swing and kick in every direction hoping she would be let down.

"JEEZ WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?" Ichigo yelled at Rukia blowing her hair back with the force of his voice, Rukia retaliated by kicking Ichigo in the shin with the same amount to force she used to kick the man in the grind with. "Why you little-!" Ichigo growled lifting Rukia up to eye level with him, but Rukia retaliated again by kicking Ichigo in his face. "Keep it up you little runt or you better learn to fly while in that gigai."

Just then Ichigo felt someone else kick the heel of his shoe. "Ichigo, what are you doing picking on a little girl?" Ichigo turned around to see a younger girl with short light brown hair wearing a striped pink and white shirt and a green skirt. "You put her down right now Ichigo!" The girl still kicking his shoes.

"Cut it you Yuzu!" Ichigo shot her a glare making her back away in fear. Ichigo walked over and placed Rukia in Yuzu's arm's "She's injured so were taking her back to our place for treatment ok."

"Hey wait Ichigo who is this little girl?" Yuzu asked trying to get and answer out of her brother, when Ichigo would not answer her Yuzu kept pestering him until he gave an answer.

"She got into an argument with one of her family members so now I'm watching her for the time being." Ichigo said walking pass Yuzu.

* * *

At Ichigo's house Rukia was brought into the medical room so Yuzu could treat Rukia's arm. Rukia clutched her arm in pain as she could not move it correctly; Yuzu quickly knew that Rukia's arm was dislocated and that the bone need to the put back into place. After watching her dad through the years Yuzu had become quite adapt at treating broken of fractured bones and helping Rukia would be child's play to her. "OK, now I want you to relax, I can fix your arm but it will hurt so get ready."

Rukia nodded as Yuzu took Rukia's arm and pressed down on her elbow popping the bone back into place. Rukia screamed rolling around on the table clutching her arm in pain, Yuzu quickly pulled Rukia into her arm's apologizing telling her that everything was fine now and that the worst of it was over with. After Rukia had calmed down her arm was wrapped and placed in a sling then she was then given a glass of water and a couple of pills to help with the pain coming from her arm. Yuzu then instructed Rukia to lye down and that the medicine would make her sleepy, Rukia did so and quickly fell asleep.

A few hours later Rukia woke up to the fresh scent a baby-powder, she looked up to find Orihime changing her out of her wet pull-up. "Oh you woke finally woke up." Orihime said to Rukia. Rukia sat up as she was still disoriented from the effect's of the medicine she had taken earlier. Orihime stood Rukia up and slid a fresh pull-up up her legs and next her pink shorts were put back on also. "I figured you would not want Ichigo or anybody else to see you wearing diapers so I though I'd change you here."

"Thank you Orihime." Rukia said weakly leaning her head against Orihime's chest.

Rukia was lifted into Orihime's arms and was carried out of the room and into the kitchen where Ichigo and his family Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin where eating. Rukia then broke out into a cold sweat when she saw Byakuya who was also sitting down at the table eating with everybody else, she was lowered in a seat next to Ichigo's and a plate of sweet curry was sat down in front of her.

Isshin then spoke wanting to break the silence "So, wow I can believe it one of Ichigo's teacher's from school paying us a visit, and having dinner with us, so how's my idiot son doing in your class?"

Byakuya shot a glare at Ichigo then turning back to his dad."Ichigo is a filthy disrespectful brat with no regards to the rules of my class, so keeping order can by quite difficult."

"Don't worry about all that, kids will be kids, but you do have my permission to beat Ichigo senseless when he get's out of hand."

Byakuya smiled. "Yes I will con-sitter in doing so." Byakuya looked up at Ichigo with a pink aura surrounding him, Ichigo stood up from the table with a light blue aura surrounding him. The two stared each other ready to kill each other once one of them made the first move.

"Ahhh! I almost forgot, Rukia you can't hold anything thing can you, you're still hurt." Orihime tried to stop Ichigo's and Byakuya's fighting by focusing their attention on Rukia. They both sat down in theirs seats and went back to eating their meals and Rukia had to be spoon fed her meal by Orihime.

"Hey Ichigo!" Rukia was tugging at Ichigo's shirt trying to get his attention. She whispered "what's my brother doing here and why dose your family think that he is our teacher?"

Ichigo whispered back "Don't ask me, Orihime was the one who bought him here and introduced him to my family as our teacher in the first place."

Both Rukia and Ichigo gave Orihime a displeasing look. "Sorry about that, but Byakuya seemed really sad when you ran off so I brought him here so he could for himself that you were alright..." she trailed off.

"I should be going now I have other matters to attend to." Byakuya stood up from the table and walked towards the front door, Rukia jumped up from her seat and went after him and Orihime followed

"Brother wait!" Rukia yelled out to him.

Byakuya stopped before turning the doorknob, without looking back he spoke "I'm glad you are ok Rukia."

"Byakuya wait, why don't you and Rukia spend some time together tomorrow?" Orihime asked, Rukia looked up it Orihime thinking she was crazy and then looked back at her brother.

"I will think about it." Byakuya said walking out the door secretly smiling. "Orihime Inoue, I ask that you please take care of Rukia." With that said Byakuya disappeared into the darkness of the night.

"I think it's time we got going also, it's getting late." Both Rukia and Orihime said their goodbye's to Ichigo and his family were off back to Orihime's apartment. While walking Rukia noticed an eager look on Orihime's face wondering if it had something to do with the bag she was carrying.

The two girls finally reached Orihime's apartment and walked in. Rukia let out a long yawn as she was getting sleepy again. "I guess I should get you ready for bed before you fall asleep again." Rukia nodded with out saying a thing. Orihime carefully removed Rukia's shirt getting both arms out the sleeves without agitating her injured arm. Next her shorts and pull-up were taken off and was replaced with a thick nighttime diaper after applying more baby-powder to Rukia's diaper area.

"Hey Rukia close your eyes I've got a surprise for you." Rukia did so and heard Orihime tearing through something that sounded like paper. "OK you can open them now" Orihime said cheerfully "Ta-DA! Look what Ichigo's little sister gave you." It was a light pink cotton footed sleeper with girly cutesy cartoon print.

"Orihime, I'm not wearing that am I?" Rukia asked flatly.

"Aww but why not Rukia, I think you would look adorable in this" Orihime whined. "Come on pleaseeee!"

Rukia saw a sad teary eyed look on Orihime's face that she just could say no to and gave in. With a smile on her face Orihime helped Rukia get dressed in her new pajamas and was put to bed for the night. Before she fell asleep Rukia hoped that she really could spend some time with her brother.

* * *

Back at Urahara's shop Kisuke was working on Rukia's original Gigai when he heard a crash in the basement, he ran down stairs to find a giant hole leading out side, he looked down to see strips of red tape lying on the floor. "Oh-no this is not good, it escaped!" Kisuke growled. "Rukia's in trouble!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Another Chapter I haven't updated in over three months so please enjoy.**

* * *

It was late at night at the Kurosaki house hold, Ichigo was sleeping sounding in his bed along with Kon who was sleeping near his feet at the end of his bed. Ichigo woke up to the sound of the phone ringing, he tosses to the other side of his bed ignoring the loud ringing sound hoping some else get up and answer it would answer it. No one else ever got up so Ichigo got up out of bed ready to tell off the person calling his house at that time of night. Ichigo walked down the hallway past his sister's room to the stair way where the phone was located, he picked it up and put it to his ear. "Hello?" Ichigo asked in a tired voice.

"Ichigo its Kisuke sorry for calling so late."

"It's Okay Kisuke, what is it, did something happen again?" Ichigo responded.

"Yes I'm afraid so, there's an emergency that needs your immediate attention, It involves Rukia!"

Ichigo straitened up from his post sleepy slump. "What is it Kisuke, did something happen to Rukia?" He asked worryingly.

"I think it will be better to just show you, can you meet me at my shop?" Kisuke asked.

"I'm on my way!" Ichigo hung up the phone and ran back to his room. He grabbed his substitute soul reaper badge off his desk and pressed it against his chest, his soul popped out of his body and he was now in his soul reaper form. Ichigo jumped out of his window and landed on the roof to his neighbor's house, from then he jumped from roof top, to roof top until arriving at Kisuke's shop. Ichigo was shocked to what he found, the side of the shop had a huge hole and the inside was a wreck, it looked like a battle had taken place inside. Jinta, Ururu, and Tessia were badly injured. "W-what in the hell happened here?" Ichigo yelled out.

"I'm glad you could make it Ichigo." Kisuke said grunting and limping over to Ichigo covered in blood.

"Kisuke are you Okay?" Ichigo ran to Kisuke's side and helped him down to the table, Kisuke was also badly injured his clothes were ripped up and had a deep slash across his back, Ichigo was real careful not to aggravate any of Kisuke's injuries when setting down. "Alright Kisuke now tell he what the hell happened here?" Ichigo demanded.

"It was a hollow." Kisuke replied.

"What a hollow did all of this, and why didn't my soul reaper badge go off?" Ichigo asked.

"That hollow we fought is a rare type of hollow, it has the ability to steal and seal sprit energy to make it's self stronger and it's enemies weaker, you see the gigai that Rukia is currently trapped in was made from that hollow, that's why she was drained of her sprit energy and was sealed up after wards."

"What? why would make such a thing in the first place?" Ichigo yelled grabbing Kisuke by the collar if his shirt.

I thought maybe we could use it to trap Aizen, but now….." Kisuke drifted off. "Look Ichigo that thing will go after Rukia next, you need to find and kill it at once." He said weakly.

"Right I'm on it!" Ichigo said as he ran out of the shop in search of the hollow. It did not take long for Ichigo to find the hollow; it was in the park chasing a wandering sprit trying to eat it. Ichigo quickly reacted and took his sword off his back and undid the cloth wrappings on it. As the hollow grew closer trying to devour the sprit, Ichigo swung his sword at the ground creating a giant shock wave of raw energy. "Why don't pick on some one your own size you hollow scum!" Ichigo said fiercely.

He charged at the hollow with every intent on killing it with his first strike. The hollow caught Ichigo's sword with its claws, it then opened its mouth letting an ear shattering screech, the screeching sound made Ichigo extremely dizzy. Ichigo was too dizzy to stop the hollow from hitting him with its steel covered tail that sent him flying through the slides and swings. Ichigo slowly got up as the hollow was walking towards him, he charged full force at the hollow to only have his sword caught yet again, and Ichigo pulled his sword away from the hollows claws and jumped back. The hollow lunged at Ichigo with its razor sharp claws, he flash stepped away avoiding getting slashed and came flying down above that hollow's head. The hollow looked up and shot out a green beam from it's mouth, the beam hit Ichigo full force and he hit the ground, suddenly Ichigo felt himself getting weaker as his sprit energy was leaving his body and was being absorbed into the hollow's body making it bigger, Ichigo still was getting weaker and weaker and was feeling sick as the hollow walked closer bearing it's fangs. Ichigo lifted himself up with his sword and stumbled back, his vision was real burry as the blood trickled down his face. Ichigo gripped his sword with both hands and fired his getsuga tenshou at the hollow heavily injuring it but not killing it, but at the same time he was hit full force with a cero blast that send him flying into a wall making a huge crater behind. When all the smoke cleared the Hollow was gone and Ichigo cursed him self for letting the hollow get away and passed out from his injuries.

* * *

Rukia woke up the next morning, she tried flexing her injured arm and found that the pain was gone; Orihime must have used her powers to take away the pain from her dislocated arm. Rukia was extremely tired thanks to yesterdays events and the pain killers given to her by Yuzu. She rolled over on her side and saw her stuffed bunny rabbit Usagi lying right next her, she reached out grabbing the stuffed animal by its ear and pulled it towards her hugging it tightly.

"Awww! How cute Rukia, you look adorable hugging her like that!" Rukia looked over to see where the voice was coming from, it was Orihime who saw sitting across the bed brushing her hair trying to brush away her messy bed hair, and she was still wearing her night gown.

"Orwahime." Rukia said through the pacifier in her mouth, she blushed, one, not knowing how it got there in the first place, and two, at the fact Orihime was admiring her for hugging a stuffed animal.

Orihime walked over to Rukia and placed the small girl on her lap and began brushing her hair to get rid of Rakia's messy bed hair also, Rukia closed her eyes and sucked on her Pacifier in comfort enjoying the quality time she was currently spending with Orihime as today would be the last she could do all this with her.

After Orihime was finished combing Rukia's hair she laid her down on her back and up-zipped her footed sleeper. "Now then let's check and see how your diaper is doing." Orihime un-zipped the sleeper all the way back reviling Rukia's diaper to be soaked to the bone."

Rukia had horror in her eyes as she could not believe that she wet her self in her sleep, she spat her pacifier out in a panic_."Could this be from the side effects from this gigai?"_ She asked her self. _"Why did I..."_ Rukia looked like she was about to cry when Orihime placed her hand on her tummy trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry, Rukia the reason why you probably wet you diaper last night without you noticing is because of the medicine you were on last night, it kept you asleep the whole night, and with you being stuck in the form of a preschooler the medicine must have been extra effective towards you." Orihime's words calmed Rukia down as she was no longer shaking, she was glad to see that Rukia was not troubled anymore but was now faced with a different problem now.

"Thanks for reminding me how small I am Orihime!" Rukia pouted crossing her arms and turning her head give off a fake frown.

Orihime laughed and placed the pacifier back into Rukia's mouth and reached under her bed taking out another diaper and some powder and wipes. Orihime spread out a changing matt over her bed and placed Rukia on top and pulled back the clear tape holding the diaper together, Rukia shivered when the cool are hit the part of her skin that was covered by the diaper. After sliding the diaper from under her, Orihime pulled a couple of wet wipes from the plastic container of baby wipes and began wiping her neither regions clean. Orihime took a fresh diaper and slid it under her bottom; next she took the baby powder and sprinkled a large amount on Rukia's diaper area then took the powder puff to spread the soft powder across her skin. Once again Rukia was giggling to herself as Orihime glided the powder puff across her skin, she even playfully ran it across Rukia's tummy and inner thighs making her giggle even more which Orihime found to be cute. Last Orihime brought the diaper between Rukia's legs and tapped up the diaper using the clear diaper tabs.

"There now all finished." Orihime said giving Rukia's diaper a soft pat making the plastic outside material crinkle. Orihime then zipped Rukia's sleeper back up and picked her up by the arm pit's then supported Rukia with her arm's on the her diapered behind.

Rukia wrapped her legs around Orihime's waist and was carried out of the room while laying her head on Orihime's shoulders. Orihime walked over to the refrigerator and opened it up and took out a bottle filled with a pink substance. Rukia was then carried over to the couch and was laid down, her pacifier was taken out of her mouth and was left hanging thanks to a pink ribbon and a clip and was stuck onto her sleeper and was replaced with the bottle that was in Orihime's hands. Rukia used both hands to hold on the bottle and began to drink from it, the substance was nice and cool and it was sweet, it was strawberry milk. Orihime picked up at remote and turned on some cartoon's for Rukia to watch.

"Now you stay here and finish your bottle while I'll prepare breakfast ok." Rukia shook her head through the bottle while watching an American cartoon of a gray and white rabbit eating a carrot saying 'what's up doc' to a bald man with a shot gun.

After fifteen minuet's, Rukia was finished with her bottle, before she could even sit up Orihime had walked back over to the couch and picked Rukia up again and began patting patting back. "There, there just be a good girl and let it all out." Orihime said softly, she continued to stroke Rukia's back until she let out a huge bubbly burp. "Good girl." Orihime hugged and Rukia blushed.

Rukia was carried over to the table and was sat down on the telephone books; Orihime tied a bib around Rukia's neck then pulled up a chair next to her. Orihime picked up a bowl off the table; she dipped the spoon into the bowl and scooped the yellow mush that was inside. Rukia looked at the spoon full of mush rather confusedly. "Orihime what is that?" She asked.

"Mashed up banana's with cream and sugar." She said happily. "I heard it's good for babies to eat so I thought I'd give it a try."

Rukia was about to protest about being called a baby, but sense she has been treated like one the whole weekend by Orihime and allowed her to do so she remained quiet. "Open up for the air plain." Orihime said making plain noises, Rukia pouted some more but did what she was told. Her eyes shot open when Orihime put the spoon in her mouth, the mashed up bananas and cream had to be the best thing she had ever tasted in her life, she quickly swallow and opened her mouth for more. After breakfast Rukia was given another bottle and sat on Orihime's lap while she drank it, to Orihime's surprise Orihime felt Rukia's diaper get warm while sitting on her lap, but Rukia just continued to drink from her bottle while they both watch TV until late into the morning .

* * *

After watching cartoons for another couple of hours Orihime and Rukia were in the bathroom, Orihime was giving Rukia a bath, Rukia actually splashed around in the tub because it was filled with pink bubbles, Rukia had never taken a bubble bath before so was very happy to be in the water playing with a rubber ducky. Orihime let Rukia play around in the water for a while when she looked at the clock and saw that noon was fast approaching. Orihime took a towel and made it soapy thanks to the countless bubbles in the bathtub and proceeded to clean Rukia's body then rinse out her hair. She took a drying towel and quickly dried Rukia off and carried back to her room.

Rukia was lotioned from head to toe and a fresh pull-up was slid up her legs. Orihime wanted to hurry because she had a big surprise in store for Rukia and wanted her to look her best. Orihime tore through her closet and took out a pink and white dress with frills and laces on the hem of the dress and its sleeves, she pulled the dress over Rukia's body and then went on to fixing up Rukia's hair by tying a pink lacy ribbon in the back of her hair. "There we go; I got you looking all cute now!" Orihime said admiring her work.

"Wow Orihime this dress really is cute in all, but why would I be wearing it when we are just going to sitting around your apartment all day?" Rukia asked.

"Because your not going to be sitting around all day, you have a date today?" Orihime responded.

Rukia nearly choked. "What? A date?" She blushed. "With who, and why didn't I know about this."

"Hehe!" Orihime laughed mischievously. "You'll see in a minuet." She sung. Orihime took Rukia by the hand and walked her into the living room where Rukia relieved the shock of her life. Byakuya was standing in the living room wearing an all white Tuxedo with a top hat and silver cane.

"B-brother." Rukia was stunned.

"Rukia are you ready to go?" Byakuya asked.

"Go where? What is this all about?" Rukia asked still stunned.

"Well Rukia, you and you brother will be spending some quality time together with each other." Orihime said.

Rukia was speechless again when Byakuya walked up to her. "Let's get going Rukia." He said this turning his back and walked towards the door. Rukia followed closely behind.

Before Rukia walked out the door Orihime stopped her and handed a backpack in the shape of a rabbit. "Use this just in case ok." Orihime smiled. "I want you to have a good time and I'll meet you at Mr. Uraharra's place tonight."

Rukia ran up to Orihime and gave her a big hug. "Thank you Orihime for everything…I'm going to miss all this."

"Yeah…me to." Orihime said holding back the tears building up in her eyes. "Now get going, Orihime gave Rukia a playful swat on her padded behind and she was out the door.

* * *

An hour later Orihime was sitting on her couch think about the time she spent with little Rukia, her thought's was soon interrupted her she heard some banging at her door. "I'm coming!" Orihime yelled out. The person on the other side of the door kept banging relentlessly; Orihime approached the door with extreme caution. She slowly turned the door knob and opened the door. "Oh no Ichigo!" Orihime yelled hysterically. "Ichigo what happened to you." She asked. Ichigo was covered in blood, there was blood was still oozing from his head.

"Rukia's in trouble…..where is she?" Ichigo asked before passing out on Orihime's floor.

"Oh no Ichigo speak to me" Orihime yelled shaking him. "Ichigo please wake up." She cried. "Ichigo!"


End file.
